


Fetish? It's Normal Tho~

by Kimjongdab



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Domestic Fluff, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Hand & Finger Kink, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, but not like that, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimjongdab/pseuds/Kimjongdab
Summary: Catboy Jongdae loves fingers and toes. That's it. That is the story.





	Fetish? It's Normal Tho~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago so tbh i don't even know what is this lol. 
> 
> Also, idk how this works, this is my first time posting here so I might have to edit something later.

Chen rolled on his stomach all around the bed with his tail flickering wildly. He was bored. Damn bored. Like I-gonna-die-if-I-don't-do-something type of bored. 

He was left alone since morning. Oh. Include his toys. He got lots of them. Baekhyun bought him a full big basket of toys. He plays with them when he was left alone, when Baekhyun reluctantly had to leave him since his workplace says no-no to animals.

Technically, Chen was not exactly an animal. He just had a cute pair of cat ears instead of human ears and a long shiny black tail with white tip just above his but. Beside that, he was a fully grown human. But still. A cat.

The toys kept him accupied at most times but as evening starts to crawl nearer, he always gets bored of them. He would leave them in a pile of mess and find other things to do. Like rolling on Baekhyun's bed while waiting him to get home. But it unofficially became their bed since Chen hates to sleep without something to cuddle. Or someone.

On his first night at the house, he casually dived on Baekhyun's bed and cuddled him. His owner was flustered from the sudden contact but he didn't care. Cuddling is more important.

"Pet me." He mumbled sleepily.

Baekhyun was hesitant at first so Chen snuggled closer to his owner's chest. His nose wrinkled cutely as he sniffed Baekhyun's scent, getting used to his owner's strawberry milk soap fragrance. Baekhyun chuckled to the cute action, slowly bringing his hand to the feline's head. Chen purred loudly as Baekhyun started to scratch behind his right ear. Chen leaned into the touch. 

He decided that he likes Baekhyun's fingers.

On some days, the days where Baekhyun could stay at home all day long (which means lazing around), the human likes to spend his day by marathoning Running Man rerun with Chen rolled into fluffball on the floor. The floor feels cool against his skin and the feline likes that. 

Another reason why the feline likes to lay on the floor is that he can play with Baekhyun's toes. He likes to press his owner's toes one by one like playing piano. Baekhyun's toes looks so cute that he wanna bite them but the disapproving look his human gave keeping him from doing so. 

So he just play with them with his fingers or running his cat ears to them. The toes, I mean.

At first Baekhyun hates it when he run his ears there because the human was ticklish. But really. Why do Chen's whinning have to be so fucking adorable?

"No." The human said, retreating his feet from the floor onto the sofa.

"Waeeeeee?" The feline pouted.

"Because I said so."

"But whyyyyyyyy?"

"It tickles when you do that."

"But I like your toes. They are cute." 

"They are not cute at all."

"They are cuteeee. Please let meeeeeee. Baekhyun~~ Please~~~~~"

"Ugh. Fine."

\------------

Chen peeked at the clock on the nightstand. There's still couple of hours before Baekhyun could leave his work. He sighed loudly. He scratch his own ears didn't know what to do. 

Pouting, he padded out of the room and went to the living room. Running man was playing only making him lonely. Running man is Baekhyun's favorite show. Leaving the television on he went to the laundry room and grabbed an oversized shirt from the top of the unwashed clothes pile. It was the shirt Baekhyun wore the night before. He sniffed the shirt happily. Smells like Baekhyun. He took off the shirt he was wearing and changed it with Baekhyun's shirt.

Smiling, he went to the living room and flopped on the floor. He scratched his ears as he watch Kwangsoo making silly out of himself again. He fell asleep not long after, embraced with Baekhyun's scent (and sweat).

\--------------

"I'm home." Baekhyun announced as he entered his house. The television was playing but Chen was nowhere to be seen. 

"Chen? Oh? There you are" He smiled upon seeing his hybrid peacefully sleeping on the floor. He kept away his briefcase before entering the living room again to shut down the television. Carefully he cradled the sleeping feline, brought him to their room and lightly placing him on their bed. He pecked Chen's forehead before disappearing to bathroom.

When he came back about 15 minutes later, a groggy cat welcomed him. He quickly changed into his pajamas and slipping beside the feline on the bed.

"Hey." He whispered to the sleepy cat. Chen hummed. "How was your day?" He asked as he plays with Chen's ears. "I miss you." The feline mumbled against his chest. He chuckled as he noticed Chen was wearing his shirt. "I can see that."

Baekhyun hold the feline's chin and tilted his head upwards. He smiled to the confused look Chen gave him before slowly closing the gap between them. He could feel Chen was smiling into their kiss. 

Kisssing Chen was nothing but bless. Chen himself was a blessing to his life. Their lips moved languidly as they relished the way their lips fit perfectly against each other. Baekhyun brought his hands to the feline's waist and pulled him closer as he deepen the kiss. By the time Baekhyun's tongue invaded Chen's hot cavern, the feline was a whinning mess. 

The feline managed to whisper between their kiss. 

"Please Baekhyun."

\------------

Chen likes Baekhyun's fingers.

Chen likes Baekhyun's toes.

But Chen likes Baekhyun's cuddle and kisses the most.

-The end-


End file.
